Calumnia Erótica
by Nanaharuka
Summary: Despúes de que Tsunade encomienda una misión a Naruto, este decide buscar a su novio Sasuke. La misión al parecer será larga, así que deberan aprovechar al máximo sus últimos momentos. NARUSASU One-shot


**Calumnia Erótica**

Las calles de la ciudad de Konoha eran cubiertas por una tranquila lluvia que duraría todo el día. Un chico rubio de ojos azules y piel acanelada salía de las oficinas de la Hokage, persona que se encargaba de dirigir la universidad ninja de Konoha.

-Muy bien Naruto, tu salida será mañana-dijo una mujer de unos cincuenta años, sentada detrás de un escritorio, que revisaba unos papeles.

-Bien, vieja-decía sin muchos ánimos el chico.

-Se que no te agrada la idea Naruto, pero no me quedó otra opción más que mandarte a ti-

-Lo entiendo vieja, después de todo con algo debo de pagar mis estudios-

La universidad de Konoha era una de las academias ninjas más prestigiosas de todo Japón, obviamente no cualquiera podía entrar a ese escuela, en primera era bastante cara, así como exclusiva, sin embargo, ofrecía unas cuantas becas a ciertos jóvenes que tuvieran potencial, los cuales eran escogidos por el Hogake.

Naruto no era un chico brillante, sin embargo, poseía una gran dedicación, siempre tenía que esforzarse más que los demás para conseguir lo que quería, esa fue una de las razones por las que Tsunade lo acepto, además de que los difuntos padres de este eran de los mejores ninjas que habían existido. No obstante a pesar de estar becado, el debía de pagar la mitad de esta beca con misiones, por lo que se podría decir que el trabajo o servicio de becario consistía en asistir a misiones y lo que te pagaban de ellas, la mitad iba como pago a la escuela y la otra se la quedaban los alumnos.

Iba cruzando el campus mientras llovía, había olvidado llevar sombrilla, así que estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, cualquier persona que pasará junto a él, sabría que le chico estaba completamente decaído.

Sacó su celular y tecleó para mandar un mensaje, después de eso, se dirigió a la torre de salones que quedaba al este de la escuela. Era un edificio de color café, conformado por doce pisos, en los cuales tan solo había un salón por piso, además de que era circular. Para todos los alumnos significada una pérdida de espacio, pero el anterior Hogake se había dado el lujo de construirlo a manera de dejar un recuerdo sobre él en la escuela.

Subió por el ascensor hasta el último piso, solo pedía que por favor no se le ocurriera al mundo temblar, o sufriría las consecuencias de ello. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ahí estaba el esperándolo recargado en las puertas del salón.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó un chico de la misma edad que él de ojos y cabello negro y tez blanca.

-Necesito hablar contigo-le dijo con seriedad.

-¿Y era necesario que me hicieras venir hasta este piso?- le reclamó molesto.

-Sasuke, las personas normales usamos los elevadores, para esos los construyeron- rebuscó una llave en su bolsillo y la puso en la cerradura.

-Sabes que no me gustan los elevadores-le dijo molestó mientras miraba a donde estaban estos.

-Llegará un momento en que tengas que superar tu trauma- abrió la puerta y ambos entraron al salón él era circular, tenía varias mesas, ventanas alargadas y circulares. Naruto cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Pues espero que sea tarde en llegar el momento, ¿Para qué me hiciste venir hasta acá?-

-Tsunade me mando a una misión- dijo seriamente el rubio, lo cual extraño a Sasuke.

-¿Y eso es relevante o tiene algo de nuevo por qué…-

-Tú y tu carácter, esto es serio-Naruto se lo dijo molesto, pero para Sasuke era como ver a un niño de seis años haciendo berrinche. A veces se preguntaba qué demonios había visto en él, pero entonces lo veía parlando y gritando y sonreía.

-¿Bien qué sucede?-respiro profundamente y se cruzo de brazos mientras esperaba que Naruto le dijera algo.

-La misión a la que mando Tsunade, no es cualquiera, será larga-

-¿Cuándo volverás?-seguía mostrando seriedad ante Naruto, pero eso no le molestaba al contrario era lo que más le gustaba de él.

-Ese es el punto, la misión es muy larga-

-¿Cuánto?-le dijo arrastrando las palabras y Naruto supo que estaba desesperado por saber la respuesta, a pesar de que se esforzará tanto por esconderlo.

-Tal vez no vuelva hasta dentro de tres semestres-

-Pero eso es cuando acabamos la universidad-se esforzaba por no mostrar alguna debilidad, pero de verdad que no le estaba gustando lo que estaba oyendo, estaba preocupado, tal vez hasta asustado, no vería al tonto que tenía parado frente a él hasta dentro de año y medio eso era demasiado. -¿Aceptaste?-

-Tenía que Sasuke, sabes que no tengo dinero y era una oportunidad para pagar una gran parte de lo que le debo a la escuela-

-Te he dicho que yo podría ayudarte-

-¿Robando dinero a tu padre?-

-No es que lo gane muy limpiamente, además con tal de que no le de lata me lo da-

-No Sasuke-gritó, pero a los pocos segundos se calmó- Sabes que no me gusta que me den las cosas …-

-A solo que sea Ramen-dijo Sasuke sin separar los dientes.

-Sí solo Ramen, lo demás me gusta ganármelo por mi mismo-

-Necio… ¿Cuándo te vas?-

-Mañana a las seis am-

-Eso significa…-

-Sí, por eso te hice venir hasta acá para tener un momento a solas-Naruto se apenó un poco al decir esto.

Ambos se quedaron callados, Sasuke bajó la mirada para encontrarse con sus pies mientras Naruto se acercó a él y lo tomó de la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Naruto le plantó un beso en los labios. Sasuke lo tomó de la cintura, mientras Naruto de la nuca.

Mordió el labio inferior del Sasuke y este le respondió con los mismos para después abrir un poco sus labios y permitir que las lenguas de ambos jugaran. Naruto abrió un poco más la boca para poder besar mejor a Sasuke. Mientras seguían besándose, Naruto aprovecho y comenzó a desabrochar los primeros de la camisa de Sasuke.

-Naruto- dejo de besarlo, cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su novio- Aquí no, alguien podría vernos.

-Eso no pasará-y siguió besándolo sin dejar de desabrochar botones hasta que la camisa estuvo completamente abierta –Cómo odio que lleves siempre una playera bajo la camisa, solo es más trabajo para mí.

-Si te sigues quejando usaré más de una-

Naruto solo barrió los ojos y jaló a Sasuke de la mano, para llevarlo hacia donde había unas ventanas verticales.

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos allá?-le reclamó el moreno.

-De todo te quejas, y lo hice porque está cerca de la puerta, en caso de que alguien abriera, al menos podemos escondernos detrás de esas paredes.

-Pero ahora nos pueden ver por las ventanas-

-Sasuke, estamos en el piso 12, en serio crees que alguien podrá vernos, a veces pienso que no eres tan listo después de todo-

-Tsk-

Ambos volvieron a besarse.

-Lee, de verdad gastaste todo en esa cámara- preguntó una chica peinada de chongos a un muchacho con corte de hongo y ojos completamente redondos, así como con un gran exceso de cejas.

-Ten-ten, es para mí taller de fotografía, me dijeron que tenía que comprarla-se excuso el joven.

-Lo malo es que tu eres bastante descuidado, seguramente la romperás en una semana o en alguna misión, porque todos sabemos que la cámara la llevaras a misiones-le dijo un chico de cabello café largo y ojos de color perla.

-Mis momentos con Gay sensei son muy preciados-ambos chicos al escuchar a su compañero sintieron cierto asco y decidieron no preguntar más.

Sasuke tan solo estaba ya en bóxers al igual que Naruto. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras Naruto le besaba el cuello y le daba pequeños mordiscos dejándole marcas, algo que era tan común en Naruto, su cuerpo por eso siempre tenía cirulos rojos, a Naruto le gustaba morder.

Sin darse cuenta, Naruto lo estampó suavemente contra una de las ventanas y acabó por quitarle el bóxer. Ahora se encontraba totalmente desnudo frente a una venta, la cual dejaba ver la mayor parte de cuerpo, pues solo le cubría de las rodillas para abajo. Naruto comenzó a descender por su espalda repartiendo besos, cuando llegó a los glúteos los besó pero también succionó, además de que dibuja círculos con el dedo índice, logrando sacar ligeros gemidos de Sasuke, a la vez que comenzaba a masturbar el miembro de Sasuke.

-Se supone que este lente es el de máximo alcance-decía Lee mientras se lo ponía a su cámara –Listo-acomodó la cámara y enfocó hacia la torre de salones –Esto es curioso-dijo sin dejar de ver por la cámara.

-¿Qué es curioso?-habló Ten-ten.

-Veo a alguien desnudo-

-¡Qué-Ten-ten le quitó la cámara y enfocó al mismo lugar –Oh por dios-

-¿Qué ves Ten-ten?-

-Si hay alguien desnudo y es…Sasuke Uchiha, no está nada mal-

-¡Tómale una foto!- exigió Neji, al fin tendría algo con que amenazar al Uchiha.

Naruto se enderezó y volteó a Sasuke para besarlo nuevamente, ahora fue Sasuke quien lo estampo contra una de las paredes. Sasuke le sonrió con lujuria y después se hincó frente al rubio le quitó el bóxer, se llevó la punta de miembro a la punta y comenzó a lamerlo. Naruto se agarró fuertemente de la pared, sabía que en poco tiempo sus piernas comenzarían a flaquear.

Sasuke seguía lamiendo el miembro abarcando cada vez más, Naruto gemía y cada vez iba en aumento. De pronto Sasuke sintió como alguien alzaba sus caderas haciendo que quedara en posición de cuatro y sintió como una nariz acariciaba sus glúteos, miró hacia Naruto, quien sonrió con maldad.

-Acordamos que no usaríamos técnicas ninjas en estos momentos –le reclamó molesto, sabiendo que lo que estaba de tras de él era uno de los clones de Naruto.

-Es la última vez-tomó la cara del moreno y apretó sus mejillas para obligarlo abrir la boca y le metió su miembro en esta, para que continuara con el trabajo con el que ya había comenzado.

Sintió como el clon abrió los glúteos y le lamía su entrada, quería gemir pero no podía con semejante pedazo de carne en su boca, Naruto lo tenía agarrado de los cabellos, pero desde hace un buen rato que él lo estaba haciendo por su solo. El rubio gemía, mientras el sufría de placer. El clon seguía besando la entrada, además de que comenzaba a penetrarlo con la lengua. Naruto gemía con mayor fuerza, estaba a punto de correrse, generalmente podía contenerse un poco más hasta que penetraba Sasuke, pero ahora con la imagen que tenía frente a él ya no podía soportarlo más, se corrió en la boca del moreno. Sacó su miembro de esta y pudo ver como por la comisura de su los labios de Sasuke descendía su semen.

Sasuke apenas pudo tragárselo, se moría por gemir ya no soportaba más el clon acaba de introducir dos dedos en su entrada y estaba moviéndolos en el interior. Naruto se dio cuenta del sufrimiento de su pareja y se puso a su altura para besarlo, Sasuke lanzó un gemido ahogado, intentó separar a Naruto, sabía que el chico lo estaba haciendo apropósito, pero demasiado tarde el rubio tomo su miembros y comenzó con a subir y bajar su mano por toda la longitud de este, los movimientos fueron más rápidos así como sintió como el clon comenzaba a meter en su entrado más de tres dedos, podría jurar que casi me metía el puño, pero el placer se había apoderado de él, tanto que ya no podía distinguir.

-Me vengo-le aviso a Naruto en uno de los momentos en que dejo de besarlo.

-Esto apenas comienza-le dijo con voz seductora y beso de nuevo su cuello.

Sasuke se vino y lanzó un gran gemido, Naruto sonrió de satisfacción, generalmente los gemidos de Sasuke no eran tan melodiosos como ese.

Los cuerpos de ambos estaban empapados de sudor, los cabellos del moreno se pegaban a su rostro, dándole un aire más sexy, los de Naruto de igual manera pero Sasuke apenas estaba recobrando el aliento. Naruto se sentó en el suelo y se recargó en la pared, volvió a besar a Sasuke, mientras masturbaba su miembro, no es que necesitará hacerlo, pero por si acaso. Sasuke se acercó a él quitó las manos de Naruto del miembro de esto y se autopenetró, y fue en el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo bien dilatado que lo había dejado el clon, apenas y había sentido dolor cuando se penetro. Comenzó a subir y bajar las caderas. Ambos chicos gemían, sobre todo Sasuke que tenía los ojos completamente cerrados. Naruto se dirigió al pecho de este y succionó ambos pezones dejándolos completamente enrojecidos.

Ahora fue Sasuke quien se inclino un poco y dirigió sus labios a los de Naruto y los atrapó y esto fue lo que significo la victoria del rubio, pues cuando el moreno hizo aquel movimiento el clon también lo penetro, Sasuke lanzó un gran grito combinado con placer y dolor. Naruto rogó porque al menos no hubiera gente en por lo menos los siguientes ocho pisos bajo ellos.

-Mal...dito-dijo con dificultad el moreno, mientras sentía como ambos miembros se movían dentro de él. No podía negar que le estaba gustando la sensación, pero odiaba que Naruto se saliera con la suya, era una de las razones por las había prohibido que usaran técnicas ninja en esos momentos, sabía que algo como eso pasaría, Naruto era un completo pervertido.

Siguieron penetrándolo, las tres personas involucrados gemían sin parar, Sasuke se había corrido dos veces sin mencionar que sus ojos estaban completamente blancos y el que no cayera completamente desfallecido se debía a que tanto Naruto como su clon lo sostenían tanto adelante como atrás.

Tocaron tanto pudieron ese punto vital del moreno, sintieron como las paredes de este apretujaba ambas miembros, gimieron como animales, hasta que estuvieron exhaustos. El clon desapareció, Naruto recostó en el suelo a Sasuke y siguió penetrándolo hasta que él se corrió de nuevo en el interior de este.

Se dejó caer sobre Sasuke, podría sentir como el pecho de este subía y bajaba, sus respiración no podía recuperarse de nuevo.

-Te odio-le dijo el Uchiha jalando los cabellos del rubio.

-Te gustó, no lo puedes negar-

-Más te vale que nadie nos haya visto-

Se vistieron una vez que recuperaron sus fuerzas. Naruto pudo ver que Sasuke había sufrido consecuencias, su caminar no era de lo más normal, además de que se sostenía de vez en cuando de las mesas para dar un paso.

-Creo que me pase-dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo como idiota.

-Me las pagarás, cuando regreses-lo amenazó el Uchiha.

-Lo estaré esperando-

Sasuke dejó a Naruto en su apartamento, se besaron y estuvieron a punto de nuevo acabar en la cama devorando sus cuerpos, pero Sasuke se abstuvo, de verdad que le estaba doliendo su parte baja, no creía soportar otra de esas.

-¿Quieres que pase a recogerte mañana?-

-Eh…no, pasarán por mí-

-De acuerdo-

Al siguiente día Naruto se levanto como a eso de las cinco, fue al baño se dio una ducha y se vistió y pasaron por él. Sasuke se despertó, decidió mandarle un mensaje a Naruto pero recordó que seguramente ya no llevaría su celular, en las misiones generalmente te daban un número nuevo y sobre todo si era tan larga y peligrosa como la de Naruto.

Habían pasado dos días desde que se fue Naruto, el maldito se había encargado de dejarle algo para recordarlo, pues aún sentía cierto dolor ahí abajo.

-¡Uchiha!-alguien lo llamó. Sasuke se voltio y se encontró con la Hokage.

-Sucede algo-

-Sí- se aceró al moreno-tengo entendido que tu y Naruto salen-Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario- así que le podrías dar su cartera la olvidó esta mañana en mi oficina-

-¿Esta mañana?-dijo extrañado Sasuke.

-Sí, ¿qué tiene de raro?-

-Usted mandó a Naruto a una misión larga, de más de un año-

-Pero que dices Uchiha, la misión de Naruto duraba horas, pero ya ves que con su miedo a los gatos se alargó un poco más-

-¿Me está diciendo que la misión de Naruto era buscar un gato?-

-Sí, su ama paga bastante bien, pero como se que nadie la aceptaría más que él…-

-Entiendo, si yo se la doy-

-Me parece que iba a la alberca, ya ves que al chico le gusta nada-

-Claro-

Sasuke se dirigió hacía la alberca completamente molesto, primero fue a los casilleros del gimnasio, para cerciorase de que Naruto no estuviera ahí, se iba ir directo a la alberca, cuando notó que su casilleros estaba abierto, alguien había quitado el candado, lo abrió y no pudo evitar volver a cerrarlo e golpe. Tuvo que respirar profundamente para volverlo a abrir, tomo la causa de su reacción y estampó su casillero.

Naruto volvió a casa pero en cuento entró sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y calló inconsciente en el suelo. Abrió los ojos, estaba en su habitación, intentó levantarse pero fue cuando notó que sus muñecas estaban atabas a la cabecera de la cama, además de que sintió una corriendo de aire recorrer su cuerpo, fue cuando notó que estaba completamente desnudo.

Debían de ser cerca de las siete de la noche pues su habitación estaba por tornarse completamente oscura, vio que algo se movió entre las sombras, sintió miedo, de seguro era un ladón y el estaba a su merced.

-Tomé lo que quiere, no lo denunciare lo juró-

La silueta siguió caminando hacia él y comenzó a reírse, sintió de nuevo miedo, pero de pronto reconoció esa risa -¿Sasuke?-

En efecto cuando la silueta estuvo cerca de él pudo ver la cara de su novio y de nuevo el miedo se apoderó de él –Sasuke-dijo con una sonrisa llena de nervios.

-Naruto- el moreno se sentó en su cama.

-Sasuke…-

-Volviste antes-

-Sí jejeje cambio de planes- estaba completamente nervioso.

-Si por supuesto, sabes hoy me encontré a Tsunade y me dijo sobre tu misión-

-De verdad- dijo con cinismo y sintió como la mirada de Sasuke se posaba en él – Ok, ok mentí-

-¿Por qué?- le exigió le moreno.

-Porque tú nunca quieres hacer nada nuevo y el sexo se estaba volviendo tan monótono , yo quería comprarme esos juguetes en la sex shop, pero tú no me dejaste, porque tu siempre haces todo de la manera tradicional-

-¡Me estas llamando aburrido!-

Naruto sonrió –Un poco- supo que no debió de haber dicho eso, Sasuke se estaba volviendo una furia –Acepta que el usar los clones te gusto-

Sasuke se molestó aún más, era verdad le había gustado, tal vez, no, había sido el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida, se había perdido de placer, pero le costaba aceptarlo.

-Sasuke, ya suéltame quieres, o es que me castigaras-le dijo con una sonrisa lasciva el rubio.

-Algo así-Sasuke lo soltó pero entonces Naruto sintió como tan pronto lo había soltado la mano se Sasuke estaba en su miembros y lo acariciaba –Haz un clon Naruto-

-¿Eh?-

-Haz un clon-le dijo molestó y apretujo el pene de Naruto.

-Auch, está bien-Naruto hizo lo que Sasuke le pidió, pero su novio era bastante rápido y de pronto lo tomó de las muñecas y lo volvió a amarrarlo a la cabecera, su clon intentó ayudarlo pero Naruto se lo impidió.

-Sasuke ¿qué me vas a hacer?-

El moreno encendió la luz y Naruto sintió que su nariz le sangró por completo, Sasuke llegaba solamente un short de spandex que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

-Primero- el moreno se agachó y Naruto de nuevo se sintió desfallecer, Sasuke había dejado que viera su trasero en todo su esplendor y eso lo estaba volviendo loco –Encontré esto en mi casillero-le grito al rubio y este pudo ver que se trataba de una foto y no cualquier foto, era Sasuke completamente desnudo y gimiendo- ¡Alguien nos tomó una foto, maldito Dobe, dijiste que nadie nos vería!-

-¿Puedo enmarcarla?-

Sasuke le dio un puñetazo en la cara, no muy fuerte no quería lastimarlo tampoco- ¡Fue el estúpido de Neji al parecer porque me dejo una nota de que la próxima vez que le corrija una error a su padre en la clase hará que esta foto sea pública!-

-¿Puedo enmarcarla?-dijo de nuevo Naruto, pero es que no podía quitar los ojos de encima de la foto, su novio tenía una gran cuerpo y que alguien le hubiera hecho ese favor, era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

-¡No!-

-¿Ni de fondo de pantalla?-

-¡No!-

Sasuke jaló al clon, quien también estaba babeando con la foto y lo beso, se siguieron besando frente a Naruto, incluso el clon de este le apretujaba el trasero al Uchiha mientras lo besaba.

-¿Sasuke, en qué momento entró yo?- comenzaba a sentir su miembro caliente además de unos grandes deseos de violar a su novio en ese momento.

El moreno dejo de besar al clon y volteó hacia él- Ah lo olvidaba, tu solo serás un expetador-

-¡Qué!-

-¿Soy muy aburrido cierto?-

-No importa, al final es mi clon y su experiencia pasará a mí cuando desaparezca-

-Pero no lo habrás vivido tú, tan solo será un recuerdo, por así decirlo-

-No es cierto sería como si lo hubiera vivido-

-Tú sabes que no-

-Arggg, Sasuke- Pero Sasuke ya no le hizo caso, siguió a sus asuntos con el clon de Naruto, mientras el disfrutaba como ahora Naruto sufría.

Durante toda la noche tuvo que soportar como su clon montaba a su novio como un semental y este no paraba de gemir, sin mencionar que gemía más fuerte de lo habitual, comenzó a poner celoso, sin mencionar que deseaba con todas sus ganas masturbarse tan siquiera pero no podía, estaba atado. Tanto Sasuke como su clon no pararon de tener relaciones hasta las cinco de la mañana, para ese hora Sasuke estaba agotado, el clon también y Naruto enfadado sin mencionar que muerto de celos, y lo peor es que estaba celosos de él mismo.

Cuando Naruto por fin pensó que habían acabado se metieron a dar una ducha y de nuevo lo hicieron. Sasuke se vistió y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, sin antes golpear al clon de Naruto para que desapareciera.

-Esta noche usaré el Sharingan, espero te guste-le dijo con una sonrisa de maldad y salió.

-¡Sasuke, olvidaste desatarme!- Pero Sasuke no lo había olvidado, todo era parte de su plan de venganza. Eso le pasaba a Naruto por haber llamado a su novio aburrido además de haberle mentido.


End file.
